


When the bough breaks

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: As much as you can fight emotions, sometimes they ruled your head.





	When the bough breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

It was a hushed promise, made one evening as the sun sank below the horizon, in a hotel room far from home.

Tangled limbs and quiet breaths, foreheads gently touching.

It was a promise not to let the track separate them. They were sure their bond would be stronger then the rivalry that stained the track a dark grey.

But like all promises made before a storm, it was made to be broken.

As much as you can fight emotions, sometimes they ruled your head.

It took one pass on track for everything to change. One point that made a difference to their goals.

And after that words were spilled that should never have been spoken, whispered harshly through the cracks in their relationship.

It was only a matter of time before the dam broke, and when it did it pulled them apart.

Hurt blue eyes look into brown eyes filled with fire.

It was only a matter of time before the words, “I never loved you," were spoken.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
